


That's not quite the same

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Animals, Dialogue, Fun, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Fraser calls Ray because he's in need of some help. Even if it's embarassing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	That's not quite the same

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a few days and now I wrote it down in the middle of the night. I thought it might be funny.  
> Your decision. LOL  
> It's written without a translator, so if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to tell me.  
> Thank you kindly!

fUnfic

Ray sat at his desk at the 27th precinct and was bored. He had to do a lot of paperwork, Lt. Welsh gave him.  
The Lieu was annoyed because Ray was so far behind with it.

He wished Fraser would be here to help him with it. Fraser was "Mr. Paperwork" in person and he was the fastest typist Ray had ever have seen.  
But he hadn't heard anything of Fraser for, what, weeks?

He couldn't reach him on the phone at the consulate and since Fraser moved in a crappy old farmhouse outside of Chicago, Ray didn't see him that much as he would liked to.

Well, Fraser promised him to get the phone line repaired but it seems he didn't have had yet.

Ray made the decision to visit him at the weekend. He missed him and Dief too.

*********

Ray's phone on the desk rang and annoyed he picked up the reciever.

"Vecchio! Who disturbs?" He asked snippy.  
He hated paperwork.  
He hated to be disturbed by doing paperwork.  
He hated to pretend being Vecchio...

"Ray? It's me…"

"Fraser?"

"Yes…"

"Whoa...what's going on, buddy? You don't sound so good."

"I'm quite okay, Ray but I … I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Well...um...only if you have time…"

"Spit it!"

"Well, it's a bit embarassing. I need you to do something for me…"

Ray saw on his mind's eye how Fraser was rubbing his eyebrow.

"You really ok there?"

"Umm...yes, Ray."

"Then tell me what's your problem."

"O..kay. Well, Ray, I don't know if you already know but I have a cock."

"What?!"

"Err, yes, Ray."

"I'm pretty much aware of this, Fraser."

"Well, good. I need you to take care of him for a couple of days, if it isn't too much to ask."

"I...what?!"

"Can you take care of my cock for a few days? I have the late shift and I need someone who can take care of him in the evening."

"I...I… Fraser! You want me to take care of your cock?!"

"Umm, yes, Ray."

"Why, for Pete's sake?"

"Because...well, that's the embarassing part, I… I injured him accidentally."

"What? How?"

"I was in the barn and climbed up the ladder. Then a rung broke and I fell...and landed on my cock."

"Ouch. Sounds pretty painful."

"I think so, yes… His head was bruised and swelling pretty quick so I had to put some ointment on it and wrap a bandage around the head. But I don't think there's something broken,even if he didn't got up for a couple of days."

"Fraser! Dammit! Did you see a doctor?"

"That's not necessary, Ray. Like I said, there's only a bruise. The swelling is almost gone too.  
My grandfather once had an injured cock too and I helped him with it when I was a teen. So I know what to do. No worries, Ray."

"You helped your...NO WAY! I don't want to hear about that, Fraser!"

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to help me…"

"No, no, no, Fraser! I didn't say that, did I?"

"Does it mean, you'll help me with this problem?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Err, well, you can come here after your shift and change the bandage, put some ointment on it, remember the stuff you didn't like because it smelled? And you also can pet and massage him for a while, if it isn't too much to ask for. It will help him with the pain, so he can go up a bit easier."

"You want me massaging your COCK?!"

"Err...yes, Ray. If it isn't too much to ask for.  
I mean it's just a bit comfort for the pain. You don't have to. Changing the bandage is quite enough."

"Well...I….I don't know what… you are insane, you know that!"

"I'm sorry, Ray."

"O...kay. I can do that."

"Great. Thank you kindly."

"But, can you go to work?"

"I have to. I'd rather took care of my cock myself but like I said, I have to work the late shift and can't tell Inspector Thatcher about it, you know? I took a few sick days to have some time taking care of my injured cock.  
I even sprained my ankle, falling down the ladder, so I told Inspector Thatcher that instead. It's not that embarassing."

Ray laughed out loud.

"Sure, Fraser! I can imagine!"

"Do you want to help me, Ray?"

"Well, I think I can do that. We're buddies, right? And that's what buddies are for, isn't it?"

"Good. Thank you kindly, Ray. Can you come over after your shift? Then I'll show you where the medical stuff is and how to wrap my cock without hurting him any further. You have to be really careful, even if the accident was some time ago. But he's still a bit sore and swollen."

"I see. You probably should see a doctor though?"

"Oh, that's really not necessary, Ray, but thank you for your concern. My cock will be fine in a couple of days, I'm sure."

"You're a freak, Fraser, have I ever told you that?"

"Many times, Ray."

"Okay, see you in a few hours."

***********

"Fraser? You're in there?"

"Come in, Ray!"

Ray eyed him skeptically when he entered the small farmhouse but couldn't see something eye-catching.

"Hi, Frase. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ray. Follow me, I'll show you the medical stuff for treating my cock."

They went to the bedroom.

"Fraser, you're limping."

"Yes, Ray. As I told you I hurt my ankle too."

"Sure. But I was more concerned about your cock, I guess."

"That's nice of you. Thank you, Ray."

Fraser opened a drawer and put out some medical supplies.

"And now I'll show you my cock, Ray. Let's take the medical kit and go to the barn."

"The...barn?"

"Yes, it's warm in there and the hay is more comfortable for my injured cock."

"Y.O.U A.R.E A F.R.E.A.K F.O.R S.U.R.E, Fraser!"

"Well...if you say so. I'm just glad you'll help me with the cock."

Fraser opened the door of the barn and they got inside. It was quite dark and Ray's eyes needed some time to adjust.

"There", Fraser said, "can you see him?"

"No."

Fraser pointed to a nest of hay. In there sat a beautiful rooster with a bandaged head.

"Mr. Buxlay gave him to me a couple of weeks ago.", He said.

Ray went beet red and embarassing rubbed his neck. He was glad, Fraser couldn't see it in the half-darkness of the barn.

"Fraser!" He panted. "That's a damn ROOSTER! A cock is another matter! Dammit! You Freak! I...I thought….." he stammered.

"You always said I finally should learn how to speak American, Ray. I thought cock was the correct term for…"

Now Fraser realized what Ray was trying to tell him and now HE was glad that it was dark in the barn.  
His face suddenly turned as red as his tunic.

"Oh…" he gasped, "...oh, dear!"


End file.
